The present invention pertains to an ignition lead arrangement comprising a plurality of ignition leads connecting an ignition distributor with spark plugs and an ignition coil. The present invention also pertains to a process for manufacturing such an ignition lead arrangement.
Ignition lead arrangements of the above-described type are provided in present day motor vehicles. Five ignition leads of different lengths are currently manufactured individually as ignition leads for a four-cylinder internal combustion engine. The contact pins and connection sockets must be attached by hand, and two rubber insulating caps per lead, i.e., a total of ten such rubber insulating caps, must be installed. Automatic assembly is therefore impossible.
Even though flat cable trees have been known for other applications, as is described, e.g., in DE-OS 31 50 220, these are only used when a plurality of cables must lead in parallel to a plurality of users, so that a flat cable tree of the prior art type does not offer any advantages for the ignition leads, because these must lead in different directions to the individual spark plugs and to the ignition coil immediately from the ignition distributor.